StarCrossed A Tale Of PearlShipping
by WOOZER1720
Summary: A modernized take on Romeo and Juliet and The Pokemon Universe. Like the title suggests,it is contains PearlShipping. Ash/Dawn NOTE: This is a experimental story.It may seem too similar to the actual story, but I'll see how this goes. T for violence.


**Disclaimer: Now this I wanted to do for a while, though I never thought so deep into it. This will be my first contribution to Pearlshipping, cause what pair could be more perfect? (No disrespect to any other shippings/pairings) I'm gonna attempt to tackle the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet with the universe of my childhood growing up. (I mean I'm floating in my teens, but who doesn't feel nostalgia?) Note that this will be written in modern terms to make it easier to read and write. I do not own Pokémon and all that associates with Pokémon. I do not own Romeo and Juliet and anything (Montague, Capulet, ETC) that ties in with the story written by William Shakespeare. **

**NOTE: I'll try to stick with the personality of the characters as much as I can without disturbing the story of Romeo and Juliet. Please note that I don't exactly know every character to the core, so bear with me.**

**Characters (based on)**

**Ash = Romeo**

**Dawn = Juliet**

**Cilan = Friar Lawrence (yeehaw)**

**Brock = Mercutio (ehehehe)**

**Capulet's Blissey = Nurse**

**Silver = Tybalt**

**Palmer = Capulet**

**Johanna = Lady Capulet**

**(Prof.) Samuel Oak = Montague**

**Delia Ketchum = Lady Montague**

**Kenny = Paris**

**Gary = Benvolio**

**Looker = Prince Escalus**

**Burgundy = Friar John**

**Zoey = Balthazar **

**Paul and Barry = Sampson and Gregory**

**Brendan = Abraham**

**Meowth = Peter**

**Misty = Rosaline**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Scene 1: Quarrel and Sorrow

On a bright morning in the region of Sinnoh, the sun washes away the dark corners of Hearthome city where the daily activities began at the moment the rays hit the streets. The contest hall opened for the eager contesters who wanted to meet a famous coordinator known as Kenny. He was the best in the city and gained much attention over the years. Still, many others choose to ignore such people like him as they found people of similar status were usually arrogant and served no use towards the trainers like themselves. The somewhat peaceful cities bred a war for the Capulets and the Montagues, two rival "families" who held a bloody grudge against one another. They constantly hired trainers to pledge allegiance to their respective sides, which lead to Pokémon being used against people. These conflicts ended up violently and soon the entire city was caught in the feud. Pokecenters became hospitals as civilian casualties rose to the point so high that Hearthome resorted to adopting their own SWAT system of defense. Enforcement was strict, but ended up being largely ignored. However, this morning was different.

Paul and Barry, a pair from the Capulet household, strolled down the streets for a morning walk. They occupied themselves by discussing their hate for the rival household known as the Montagues.

"Holy Arceus, I'm telling you Paul, I just can't stand those Montagues. One more time and I'll…" Barry's voice was laced spite as Paul barley paid any attention.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're any better than them. And their worth as much as dirt." Paul sneered. Barry glared at him, but continued to speak.

"We can't let them make us look like the Feebas of the pond anymore! We won't take that from them ya hear?" Barry gritted. Paul narrowed his eyes as his permanent scowl sat in place.

"Don't talk like we're trash, unless you're talking about yourself." Paul turned away as Barry grabbed onto his shoulders and turned his body to face him. Barry's had the eyes of a child and his attitude towards most situations reflects upon them quite well.

"What I'm TRYING to say is if they annoy us again, we'll use our Pokémon to get rid of 'em! And I ain't garbage!" Barry was obviously frustrated with Paul's attitude towards his problem.

"Maybe you should stay out of other people's business; we already have a record at hand." Paul reminded.

"Hey when I get angry, you know that I can knock the lights out of any trainer, especially you Paul!" Barry blurted outloud. Paul shot him a dangerous look.

"You always talk like this but you've never been able to prove it once." Paul stated in response. "_Especially_ with me."

Barry twitched in anger as he began to hop around like a madman, attracting the attention of numerous people on the street.

"I'm pretty sure those Montague idiots can get me angry to killing 'em if you can just as easily!" Barry looked ridiculous but Paul just looked away, closing his eyes with a slight grin.

"You're the only idiot here. You're always trying to push other people up the wall while you're the real one who's getting pushed up like a weakling." Paul said calmly. Barry seemed to glow as if steam were about to scream out of his ears.

"Of course! So all I have to do is to hang those guys along with those sissy Montague girls!" Barry yelled with rage as he backed Paul up against a nearby building. Paul didn't even blink.

"The fight is between the bosses, and all we do is work for them. This fight has nothing to do with you!" He said as Barry calmed down and backed off.

"It has all to do with me! As a Capulet, I'll deal with the guys ok? Oh, and I'll go easy on the girls- I'll just eh, take it smooth with them if you know what I mean?" He laughed with satisfaction as Paul realized what he was talking about and stared at him with pity- at how pathetic he was.

"Are you gonna _fine_ them if they refuse? And personally, I don't think you'd think about touching a girl when you haven't been able to get one in years." Barry's face flushed with multiple shades as red as a shadow fell upon the two. Brendan and Lucas, fellow Montagues, stumbled upon the Capulets. Paul hastily unlatched his pokeball.

"Well well. Barry, get out your pokeball!"

"I'm way ahead of you! Go! Fight him, I'll back you up!" Shouted Barry, arm out stretched with a pokeball clenched.

"Pssh. Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, run?" Paul said as he held out his pokeball as well. Barry pulled his face to Paul's and started to whisper roughly.

"Shut up you idiot! Forget about me!" Paul proceeded to push him away, his snake like eyes trained on him. Barry sighed and glared back.

"Fine! I'll go your way! I won't start the fight, but we have to do something!" He hissed. "I told you I'm not letting them get away without a fight!"

"I'm pretty sure frowning at them is-" Barry shut his mouth from releasing another word. The entire time this was happening, the Montague boys just stared with raised eyebrows and small whispers to each other.

"I'll just flip them off, there's no way that anyone could even think of ignoring that!" Barry snickered as he flipped the bird at the two as they began to pass by. That caught their attention.

"Hey what the- did you just flip us off?" Questioned Brendan, daring for them to answer. The streets turned dead quiet as a small breeze picked up, caressing the warm air around the ones one the streets. Barry just smirked at him, increasing his anger.

"I just flipped the bird, yeah." He sneered. Lucas stepped up to join the quarrel.

"Hey! Did YOU just flip us off?" Shouted Lucas. His yell echoed through alleys of the city, causing a few Meowths to scamper out of the garbage cans and into the light. Barry, so gallant seconds ago, nervously turned to Paul who was staring straight at the Montagues, eyes locked.

"Uh… I'm guessing the law isn't gonna help us?" Barry asked. Paul rolled his eyes as Brendan stepped up and took out his pokeball, glaring at the two Capulet scums who had just insulted him and his kinsmen.

"So, you two gonna do something or are we just wasting our time? You two just gonna walk away?" Paul questioned who was still concentrated on his foe's eyes.

"Your friend here just insulted us, you'd think we'd back off?" Brendan shouted. Barry took a step back, shook his head and scoffed.

"Well if you want to fight, I would probably be able to knock you out in an instant the battle starts I bet!" He threw his pokeball, releasing his Roserade upon hitting the street. Petals burst out into the street as Brendan threw his own ball, releasing a Sceptile. Lucas prepared to unleash his Pokémon as Brendan stepped up and stood next to his Sceptile.

"Don't count on it!" Brendan defended. Barry began to laugh out loud once more as he pointed his finger aggressively in his direction. People around the area stood nervously to watch what was happening between to members of the opposing families.

"Paul! Get ready to-" Paul held up his hand to signal silence from Barry as he unleashed his Weavile. The dark and ice Pokémon demonstrated the strength of its claws by shattering a corner of a nearby building combined with its shear speed. The solid cement turned to debris in an instant, getting reactions of surprise from the bystanders around them. Brendan was undaunted.

"Wea-vile!" It hissed as he returned to his master's side. Brendan was about to command an attack suddenly out of the blue popped up Gary, a well-known Montague, along with his Scizor intervened. They jumped in between the aggressors, blocking them from engaging.

"What's going on here? Break this up and return your Pokémon, you people know better than this!" Gary shouted. Paul stepped up and glared menacingly at this strange Montague.

"So, Gary Oak comes to save his sad excuses for partners from embarrassment. Heh, that's cute." Paul spat. Lucius stepped up to deal with Paul as Gary held him back.

"Get lost Gary! This isn't your problem! Come here you little-" Lucius struggled against the grasp of Gary until Gary pushed him back towards Brendan. Gary's eye's burned with contempt at this act of child's play.

"You know how this will end up! Why do you keep doing this?" Gary yelled out. An uncomfortable pause was issued. The streets turned quiet as eyes began to dart around nervously as the stalemate continued. A lone figure steps out of the alley nearest to the quarrel, crimson haired and eyes so sharp that it could stab if one where to glance into them. Out came Silver, a higher representative of the Capulets. He was one of the prime aggressor and danger to the Montagues due to his temper and violent nature. He was willing to kill any Montague that stood in his way, with or without warning. Gary stared at him with uncertainty, knowing that this was sure to become a bloodbath if he did not act. Silver turned his head slowly, as if to carefully observe the picture in front of him.

"So, you've decided to send out your Pokémon to battle these worthless idiots? Gary Oak of the Montagues, I thought you were smarter." Silver announced coldly as sweat began to condensate upon Gary's forehead. Silver's massive Feraligatr emerged from the darkness behind him, claws glistening and teeth bared. Brendan's Sceptile took a step back, unusual action for a type advantage. Gary began to raise his hands in the air, signaling surrender.

"H-hey look, I'm only trying to keep things under control. Now how about you withdraw your Pokémon and help me settle this fight… peacefully?" Gary said slowly. Silver let out a cold chuckle, but had a face of pure murder. He shook his head before stepping aside, allowing his Feraligatr to advance slowly.

"Peace? You take out your Pokémon to threaten us and then try to control this situation with words like… peace? A pitiful, worthless word like that shouldn't exist. I hate that word. Like I hate hell, all Montagues, and you Gary Oak." Silver spoke as if he had whispered standing right beside him, chilling and terrifying. Before anything else was spoken, he raised a finger and pointed at Gary.

"Feraligatr, use Slash!" He cried. The huge water Pokémon charged at Gary with utmost ferocity, but was blocked by Scizor's Metal Claw. The two Pokémon engaged in combat as Lucas was taken by surprise by Barry's Roserade.

"Roserade, Poison Jab!" The masqueraded grass Pokémon struck Lucas with multiple jabs barbed with poison. The blood in his wounds quickly coagulated, but toxins began to seep into the wound itself, cause it to open up. Lucas screamed with absolute agony as he dropped his pokeball, rolling out of his reach. Brendan's Sceptile began to fend off both Roserade and Weavile with his extended Leaf Blades as Brendan quickly dragged Lucas out of the scene to the nearest Pokémon Center. Bystanders screamed as the fighting escalated, with Scizor being rapidly overpowered by Feraligatr. Silver shouted Feraligator to use superpower which effectively knocked the steel type backwards into Gary, but resisted some of the damage due to its bug type combination. Gary hit the street, giving him minor cuts but jumped back into the action. As this quarrel raged, a Dragonite appeared into the scene and dropped off Palmer and Johanna, the heads of the Capulet family. Palmer observed this brawl and attempted to reach for his pokeball.

"What is all of this? Hand me my Gallade!" He shouted. Johanna quickly grabbed his hand, preventing him from unleashing his Pokémon. She looked up at him scornfully, almost in fear.

"This isn't the time! Why do you want your Pokémon in this madness?" She cried. Almost as if in response, a Pidgeot swiftly dived through the streets and dropped off the head of the Montague family, Samuel Oak and his wife Delia Ketchum. He tossed a pokeball that unleashed a familiar looking Charizard, which spewed a stream of flame into the sky above, almost setting the air itself aflame. Palmer clenched his fists in frustration as he again reached for his pokeball, which Johanna promptly grabbed from him.

"Johanna! Give me my Gallade! Oak summoned his Pokémon, and that's a challenge!" He shouted as Oak glared towards him as Charizard followed close by. Charizard was suddenly withdrawn, much to the surprise of Oak, by Delia after retrieving the pokeball that the orange lizard was summoned from. Oak turned back to Palmer with eyes ablaze with anger.

"Palmer! I see you have arrived to join this quarrel as well!" Delia grabbed his arm to prevent him from reaching for his other Pokémon, which he did not receive calmly.

"Let go of me! You can't stop me now! We're too close!" Oak yelled violently. Delia however, kept him down and tried to reason with him.

"You won't take another step! Not at them!" She struggled.

This madness continued until a mighty gust sweep the street, scattering most of the Pokémon and the people to the side. A Hearthome Police Department Salamence flapped its crimson wings as police units poured into the street, beating down rioters and separating the crowds. "Looker" Prince, the chief of police in Hearthome, rode on the Salamence as his voice blasted out from a megaphone he toted. Silver and Gary were at each other's throats as their Pokémon continued to strike at each other. Gary had multiple cuts on his arms and face while Silver's leg was nearly shattered due to Scizor's Metal Claw. As they were about to exchange blows once more, a stream of fire separated the two and their Pokémon. Looker stood up on the back of the monstrous Dragon Pokémon as he barked at the two aggressors.

"You heathens! Subjects of violence! You believe using your Pokémon for harming another is justice? Withdraw your blood ridden Pokémon and surrender! Or else feel true justice in the hands of the law!" Looker roared. The two trainers glanced at each other with contempt and hatred. Their fire within seemed to grow even larger, almost scorching their insides and darkening their outsides. This "incident" was just more fuel for the inferno these two families have caused. Soon, there will be nothing left burn. Soon, the flame with smother, leaving one to stand.

"WITHDRAW YOUR POKEMON! NOW!" Looker screamed. Silver and Gary slowly stood up, withdrew their Pokémon and surrendered to the law.

/

At the end of the bloody brawl, 8 people needed immediate medical attention while dozens of others needed minor treatment. Gary had sustained slashes from Silver's Feraligatr that weren't too serious, but needed to be treated for blood loss. Silver's leg was grazed by Scizor's Metal Claw, effectively causing a fracture of the bone in the area. Due to medical advancement, they were both healed quickly and were ready to move just moments after treatment. Barry and Lucas however, weren't so lucky. Lucas was still in surgery do to the toxins and Barry received a large laceration from Sceptile's Leaf Blade and fell unconscious. Others were civilians, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. After treatment, Silver and Gary were lead to court where Oak and Delia sat at one side and Palmer and Johanna sat at the other. Looker brought charges to both families as they awaited dismissal. Looker's steely eyes scanned the room before speaking.

"Three times now riots like this have broken out in this city, all because of your incompetent feud, Capulet and Montague. And far too many times have smaller, yet just as violent actions have disturbed our peaceful streets of Hearthome. And each time, Hearthome's citizen's blood has been shed because of it. This is it. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, your lives will be the price."

With that, Looker adjourned the court but kept Palmer and Johanna for questioning. Oak and Delia lead Gary to the road out of the city and on the route for Solaceon town, where a small river cut a bend to the small town which the pair of the region's top breeders resided. Gary and the head Montagues walked slowly along the path, as Starlys rustled out of the trees to take flight and Crickitunes played their morning melodies as trainers ventured out to search the tall grass, hoping to encounter something extraordinary. Oak turned to face Gary as they stopped by one of the docks near the river. His tired, aged eyes meet Gary's young, powerful ones.

"Now what was that about? Who started this fight? Speak up now, were you here when it started?" Oak asked intensively. Gary looked away, but answered honestly.

"Hey hey gramps, I wasn't there in the first place. Your trainees were fighting the Capulet's trainees before I got here. I took out my Pokémon to get everything under control. Right then, Silver showed up guns blazing. The great trainer he is, he taunted me and brought out his Feraligatr. That's when it all went to hell. And as we were fighting, more and more people showed up and began to panic, until Looker came and broke everything up."

Oak sat on a nearby tree stump and pondered silently while Delia grasped Gary's hand, clearly worried.

"Oh Gary, where's Ash? Have you seen him? I'm glad he wasn't in this terrible fight." Delia said. She let go, but her eyes begged for a positive reply.

"Mrs. Ketchum, before dawn this morning I went for a walk in the shade to relax myself you know? So as I was walking underneath the berry grove, I saw Ash taking a walk too. I went towards him, but his Pikachu saw me and they jumped in to the woods. It was a bit weird, but I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—longing to be alone and tired of all of this madness. I figured, like usual, he was avoiding me, so I thought it was best to leave him alone."

Gary sat back casually as Oak grumbled in thought, eyes shut.

"This is intriguing. He's been seen there many times before, crying as Pikachu tries to change his mood. He seems to want to stay in the shadows forever. But as soon as the sun peaks and the Starlys chirp, he comes home to escape the light that cleans the region's darkness away. He locks himself in his bedroom, shuts his blinds to keep out the daylight as well. This mood of his is going to cause some unfortunate events, unless someone can fix his dilemma." Oak said quietly. Gary got up and began to pace back and forth.

"Gramps, do you have any idea why he's doing this?" Gary questioned. Oak shook his elderly head as he stood up.

"I don't know, and he won't tell me." Oak sighed. Gary furrowed his brow, suspecting that this is much bigger than anything else Ash had kept from them.

"Well, did you do everything to get anything out of him?" Gary asked. "Ash can be pretty tough if you know what I mean." He didn't wish to provoke his Grandfather, but he needed to get to the core of the situation. Oak put on a slightly agitated expression as Gary took a nervous step back.

"Gary I've tried, and many of our colleges have tried too, but he keeps it to himself. He doesn't want anyone by his side besides Pikachu, and though I know he's a good as a friend to Pikachu as it gets, he certainly keeps his own secrets. He's like a Cherrim that won't open itself up to the sun because it's been poisoned from within by Weedles and such. If we could only find out why, we could help him."

Gary turned towards the river to see Ash sitting at the furthest dock from them alongside his Pikachu. Gary quickly stepped out of his view and ushered the others to do the same.

"Hey! There he is! Uh, if you don't mind Mrs. Ketchum, I'd like to do this myself. He'll either have to tell me what's wrong or keep saying no, 'cause I'm not gonna quit!" Gary said. Mrs. Ketchum hesitated, but nodded. Oak took her hand and prepared to leave.

"Hmm I hope you'll be successful to hear the true story." He gave her a small tug. "Come, Delia, let's go."

Delia tapped on Gary's shoulder and whispered. "Please Gary, don't go too far. He needs time."

Gary nodded and approached Ash slowly, afraid of being intrusive. The sun now kissed the last shadows of Sinnoh, bringing life once again to daylight. The Butterfree fluttered by as the ever-so common Magikarp swan clumsily along the water's edge. Pikachu's sensitive ears perked up and alerted Ash of Gary's approach.

"Pi! Pika!" Pikachu cried quietly. Ash looked up and glanced at Gary, but turned back to Pikachu without a hint of emotion.

"It's ok Pikachu, let him come." Ash assured with sadness. Pikachu frowned worryingly. Ash's once wild chestnut-brown eyes now turned dark with sorrow. He sighed as his once adventurous lifestyle was stabbed with the cold blade of desire, which halted all of his training, interests, and even his appetite. Gary stood over him until Ash finally looked up.

"Hey, good morning Ashy-boy!" Gary grinned. Ash looked down once more as Pikachu gave Gary a small smile. Gary sighed as Ash shifted slightly to look at the sky.

"Is it really that early?" Ash asked blankly. Gary shrugged and took a peek at his Poketch as Pikachu gave him a look of disapproval.

"Let's see… its only 9 o'clock." Gary said. Ash sighed painfully, getting Gary's attention once more.

"Man, its only 9?" Mumbled Ash. "Was that Professor Oak and my mom earlier?"

"Yeah, it was." Gary grabbed his shoulder and shook him, but got no response from the sullen trainer. "Alright enough of this, what the hell's going on? Why are you so sad?"

Pikachu defensively hit Gary's hand away and began to spark with electricity, but Ash pet his yellow head softly, calming him. Ash then stared into Gary's eyes for a brief moment, which informed Gary without the need for words.

"You're in love?" Gary asked, quite shocked knowing of Ash's lack romantic ideals. "For real?"

Ash shook his head. "It's different. I'm… well… out of luck."

"What does that mean?" Gary asked, confused. Ash sat up and walked toward Solaceon town as Gary followed.

"I'm saying I love someone, but… she doesn't love me back." Ash whispered. Gary's eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

"What? Ash, I know you've met a lot of people and I've said some crap when we were younger, but don't tell me that some girl can actually dislike you!" Gary stressed. Ash turned and gave Gary a weak smile.

"It's weird to hear something like that from you Gary, even if you have changed." Ash teased. Gary put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gary questioned closely. Ash snickered quietly as the two neared the old town. A cowgirl siting near the Pokémon center tilted her hat as they entered town.

"Howdy!" She waved as the two passed by. Ash waved back, but kept his eyes hidden under his hat. Gary frowned at this and snatched his hat away, exposing Ash's wild, raven hair.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ash yelled, grabbing the hat back. Gary smirked with delight at his still childish manner, but turned serious as he leaned on the fence of the Day-Care Center. A Buneary hopped towards Pikachu with curious eyes, at which Pikachu suddenly remembered a friend from the past.

"Pika? Pika!" Pikachu greeted. The rabbit-like Pokémon tilted its head to its side, not recognizing this electric mouse.

"Buneary?" She asked. Pikachu's ears sank in disappointment when he realized she was not the one.

"Love looks like a nice thing, but the truth is, its real rough when you really get into it." Gary sighed. He ran to the hill overlooking the small restaurant that used to serve only MooMoo Milk, but now served a wide range of dishes to appease demands of hungry travelers.

"Well, love isn't supposed to tell you where to go, but it always brings you to the place it wants to be." Ash murmured. "Uh, hey I'm feeling kinda hungry. Where should we eat?"

Gary ushered him to the Café where they sat and enjoyed a roll of some sort as the T.V flashed on. On the screen, showed Gary and Silver duking it out on the street as civilians screamed in terror. Gary sank into his seat as the people in the Café stared in fear and suspicion. Ash put down his roll and faced Gary, leaving Pikachu to finish it off.

"Oh god… Gary! Why did this happen?" Ash questioned fiercely. Gary opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Ash's scolding.

"No don't tell me, it was them right? The Capulets?" Gary stood up, threw some money onto the table, and began to leave. Ash followed him back to Solaceon Town and stopped him in the back of the pokemart. Ash cornered Gary as Pikachu tugged at his leg in protest. Ash glared at Pikachu, which he rarely did. Pikachu then backed off, hurt by his sudden hostile expression.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu whimpered, looking down. Ash quickly changed his demeanor and embraced Pikachu, confusing him.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry. I… I'm just not myself these days…" Ash sighed. Gary kneeled down next to him, and placed a scarred hand on the sullen trainer's shoulder. Ash noticed these healed lacerations and stood up, face full of pain.

"Love can be anything except what it really is." Ash muttered. "I never knew love before now, at least this deep and now she doesn't love me back… wait, are you crying?"

"No no, Ash. I'm…upset." Gary whispered with downcast eyes. Ash released Pikachu and looked at Gary questionably.

"Why of all people would you be upset for me?" Asked Ash harshly. Gary sighed and paced a few steps past Ash.

"I'm upset because of how your acting. I know how I've been over the years, and I've tried to leave it behind, but you still remember me for what I did in the past. But believe me, this isn't the Ash I know. You look like you've just given up on everything, and I won't let that happen." With that, Gary stood still and gazed at the forest beyond him. The town had gotten quite quiet, quiet enough to hear the rustling of the tall grass in the wind. A small gust flew past them, causing Gary's hair to sway about in the warm sun. Ash placed Pikachu on his shoulder and stood up.

"See? This is what feelings like love do. I'm sad enough, but now you're upset. That just adds to mine. Just forget about it Gary, there isn't much you can do for me." Ash broke into a jog as Gary tried to catch up.

"Wait Ash! I can't leave you like this, I'll come with you." Shouted Gary. Ash stopped in his tracks as Gary nearly bumped into him. He stood silently as Gary waited patiently. Pikachu jumped off and went to Gary's side.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu stared at his trainer with anticipation, lying in wait for his next move.

"Who's Ash? I know he's probably far away from here, enjoying the things that I never could have." Ash's shoulders shook as light tears fell onto the dry soil below him, quenching the parched earth with his sorrow. Gary laid his hand on his shoulder once more as Pikachu climbed back on his other shoulder and hugged his neck.

"Ash… could you tell me the girl? You don't have to if-" Ash held his hand up to cut him off as he wiped him eyes, still glistening with tears.

"Who was the one that traveled with me until I hit the Orange Islands? The one that you could see right through like the element she loved so much? You know who it is." Ash spat out those words as if he was finished sucking poison from a tainted wound. Gary's mouth hung open, almost hitting the ground. Pikachu was shocked as well causing him nearly to fall off of Ash's back.

"No way… Misty? The redhead? But... How...?" Gary stuttered. He shook himself straight, refusing to believe what he had just heard. "Ash, you've got to be kidding me. From all the people that could have rejected you it was Misty?"

"You don't understand. She had to return to the gym ofcourse, but after all these years I didn't know she'd be as big as I had expected her to be." He muttered. Gary pondered momentarily before snapping back to reality.

"Huh? You mean she's not a Gym Leader anymore?" Gary asked. Ash sighed as he shook his head.

"No, she's still a Gym Leader but… well she's started her own journey now and when I offered to come along she threw a fit. She said she didn't want to see someone that left her after being so close and to return again like nothing happened…" Ash paused and tried to hold back his tears. Gary stepped back and closed his eyes.

"So after all you two had been through, she ditches you thinking that you left her behind? That's outrageous! You had to go didn't you?" Gary growled. "How could she be like that?" Ash stared at Gary with a threatening gaze that bore into Gary's eyes and through the back of his head. Gary sighed and glared at him.

"But you still have feelings for her." Gary said calmly. "Even after what she said to you."

Ash nodded slowly as Gary grabbed his hand and ran towards the docks near to route back to Hearthome. They stopped at the edge of the dock and looked down to the water below. A passing Finneon poked its colorful head out of the water, hoping to receive a gift from the trainers above. Ash took out a poffin from his bag and handed the pastry to the lovely fish. The Pokémon gave a smile fluttered it's "wings" before diving downstream with the others. Ash smiled at the Pokémon as Gary dug into his bag and took out a Poffin, perfectly cooked.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make poffins… uh, no offense. These are made perfectly!" Gary announced. Pikachu picked up a poffin and popped it into his mouth, smiling gleefully.

"Dawn helped me fix my mistakes and soon I could cook without any mistakes. You remember her right?" Ash said.

"The blue haired girl with the Piplup? Man, she was cute, lemme tell ya." Gary teased.

"_Yeah, she was cute…"_ Ash thought. He could still remember her smile ever so clear in the bright sun. Her glossy blue hair shone in the light along with her sapphire eyes that were deep as the ocean's depths. He could still hear he motto, "No need to worry!" echoing in his head. They were close friends, but never really got into a relationship. She would even _cheer_ for him during his gym battles, complete with a uniform. Even if they occasionally fought, a Johto trainer named Lyra said it was because they really cared deeply for each other. He missed her since he had heard she left for Hoenn for contests. Then he realized he hadn't even heard her voice since he had left Sinnoh for Unova. He began to wonder how she was doing during the time was away. This thought was interrupted when Gary poked his head playfully to get his attention.

"Look Ash, I don't wanna push it but… try to forget about her. Misty I mean." Gary said softly wanting to avoid an outburst. Surprisingly, Pikachu climbed on Gary's shoulder and put on a face of determination while he clenched his paw into a fist.

"Pi-ka! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried sternly. Ash got up and stretched, relieving himself of his tension.

"Then teach me Gary." Ash insisted. "How am I supposed to forget that I love someone?"

"Easy, just go around and look for someone else." Gary said with vigorously. "Take your time, you'll get it." Ash tilted his hat to shade his eyes from the now harsh sun that shone upon them. He picked up his bag and shouldered Pikachu while Gary checked his Poketch.

"Ashy-boy, it's almost noon. Let's head back to the city." Gary suggested. Ash turned to face Gary with empty eyes. Blank, grey, empty eyes that one would see if one was about to cry. Gary's own eyes grew wide in regret at this sudden lifeless gaze.

"That would just make me feel even worse Gary, don't you get it? If I look for someone else other then Misty, it just makes me want her more." He choked. The color in his eyes returned, but not the warm, caring chestnut brown hue that it once held. His eyes were filled with anger. At himself, Gary, and love itself. He knew he couldn't blame anyone, but his eyes shed tears as if they were bleeding. Stabbed mercilessly and left to drown in their thin, watery fluid. Ash hopelessly tried to wipe his eyes as Gary gave him a pat on the back.

"There's nothing you can do for me Gary, I'm lost." Ash said painfully. Pikachu shook his head with genuine pity as Gary leaded Ash on the trail back to the city.

"Fine Ash, if you can't bring yourself to forget, then I'll just have to help you do that." Gary said encouragingly. Ash looked up with his face soaked with tears, but his eyes sparked trust in his formal rival.

"Oh yeah? How far do you really think you'll go with me?" He asked, expecting some sort of joke. Instead, Gary held up a fist and put on an aggressive face.

"Till our single path diverges in two." He remarked with a terrible impersonation of his Grandfather. Ash playfully shoved Gary who fell then broke into a sprint, laughing as he went. Gary got up and ran after him, shouting strange and unrecognizable insults, but laughed as well. They both ran to the gate of the city as the clock struck 12 along with the echo of the church bell that set the busiest time of the day in fair Hearthome.

**Now I hope this doesn't look TOO similar to Romeo and Juliet, 'cause I feel like I'm just rewriting the story. I see how this goes and hopefully I don't have to delete it. Hope ya enjoyed it and please be so kind as to review. I need critics!**


End file.
